


Fair Trade

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Laguna proposes a trade.





	Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> From the Laguna/Squall ML. Posted there ???? and no record of it existing anywhere other than there as noted Mar 7, 2006 when someone had asked me to dig it up.

Squall shivered ever so slightly as Laguna leaned over and took Griever between his thumb and first two fingers. Without saying anything, he turned it over in his hand, careful not to pull too hard or do anything else to disturb Squall further.

“What are you doing?” Squall finally asked, not patient enough to wait for Laguna to bother explaining just what fancy had passed through his mind. He definitely wasn’t about to spend the day lying in bed doing nothing more, well, exciting.

“Trade you for the day,” Laguna commented, dropping Griever unceremoniously back onto Squall’s chest and rolling onto his back.

“Huh?” Barely not knocking into Laguna, Squall sat up and took a quick moment to gaze at Laguna’s still-naked body sprawled lazily beside him. It was already much too late in the day to still be in bed. Especially since Laguna had already had to go to the door twice. And neither time had he bothered putting on any clothing.

“Trade you for these,” Laguna explained, holding up the chain to his dog tags which had slipped off to the side, pooling with his hair on the pillow.

Squall raised an eyebrow, thinking for a moment if he even trusted Laguna enough not to lose one of his few precious personal possessions.

“I suppose you want my jacket, too.”

Laguna was quiet for a moment before responding in a very small, somewhat nervous voice.

“Could I?”

“On one condition,” Squall said, grinning just a bit as he reached behind his neck to find Griever’s clasp.

For one brief second, Laguna looked positively terrified. With Griever safely in his left hand, Squall leaned down and lightly kissed Laguna’s lips before moving to whisper in Laguna’s ear.

“You also get the sore ass to go with it.”


End file.
